


Guilty of Evil

by Settiai



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Community: cartoon100, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He who approves evil is guilty of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

_"He who approves evil is guilty of it."_

When he was younger, David Xanatos knew that he would merely have laughed at the words. After all that he had done, however, he was beginning to wonder if they might not be the truth.

When had his conscience began arguing with the deeds that he did? Was it with his son's birth, and all of the events that had transpired because of it? Or perhaps when he had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Fox?

When had he realized that, through his actions, he had lost himself?


End file.
